User talk:King Kailen
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grey Knights page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Pics Please do not add unlicensed pictures to this wiki and remove other pictures from a page without an admin's authorization. Please do not make edits to this wiki without reading ALL of the Important Links on the main page as you were asked to do, as your additions violate our strict content and formatting requirements. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 06:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Recent Edits King Kailen, First of all, thank you for your recent addition of the article on the Mor Deythan and your recent additions to the Raven Guard article. However, with that being said there are quite a few issues with your recent additions: *'Picture Format & Disclaimer' - Please follow the rules for picture placement on this wiki as outlined in the Important Links on the main page. Please refer to the following links: **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Warhammer 40K: Manual of Style] (Pay particular attention to the Images section and the format that we use. Typically we place images at the beginning of a paragraph, not sticking an image arbitrarily in the middle of a paragraph. Also, keep in mind, the size of the picture should be the established 250px (pixels) when you are posting the image. You can manual change the size of the picture when editing under the Source tab of a particular page. Make sure after posting an image and hitting the Publish button, that you go back and right-click the image in a new page. You need to ensure that you then edit the picture by going under the source tab and adding the legal disclaimer. If you are not sure, contact one of the Administrators or Moderators. This ensures that our wiki as a whole is covered legally, and that we recognize Games Workshop and the individual artists as the originators and rightful owners of said-artwork. By not adding the legal disclaimer to your images, you put our wiki at jeopardy for legal action by not complying with established wiki standards. I have already gone behind you and added all the disclaimers to the artwork you have added over the last few days. Please comply with this established rule. Also, ensure that you write a description of the picture you have posted. For example, a picture should be formatted like so: "File:RG_Legion_Icon.jpg|thumb|250px|Legion Badge of the Raven Guard Legion" It will appear like this: Legion]] *'Spelling Errors' - Please ensure that you go over any new material you have added are any additional information to an existing article. We pride ourselves on strict standards and professional appearance. Simple spelling errors can easily be corrected if one takes the time to go over their edits. Also, please be aware that we use British English in accordance with the source material, not Americanized English on this wiki. There is an important distinction, and we have chosen to stay as close to the source material as possible. *'Adding Sources' - Please ensure that with any new content that is created on this wiki that you always add your sources for where you got the information from. This includes the name of the source material, author and page numbers from where the information was found. *'Adding New Content' - When adding new content to the wiki I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Manual of Style] **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content Warhammer 40K: Allowable Content] **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Canon Warahammer 40K: Canon] Keep in mind, though we appreciate the efforts of all our editors on the wiki, you have shown thus far, that you continue to fail to comply with simple directions. If you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to temporarily block your account for a few days. If this behavior continues we will have no choice but to ban your account permanently. Typically, this only occurs as a last resort, as we do not like having to ban any of our contributors, but rules are rules. For your sake, go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang (talk) Assistant Administrator, March 31, 2014